Escaping the Future
by TransfiguredToad
Summary: AU When Ron and Hermione both think that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire to enter the Triwizard Tournament, Harry appears to be alone. Much to his relief, one person truly believes in him. She will be his inspiration to change the world, no matter what cost and far beyond what Dumbledore's plans for his destiny would be. Dark!Harry/Dark!Ginny RonHermioneDumbledore bashing


Harry Potter was seriously confused. It all started the day that Ginny had looked ill. Harry had called over to her and Ron had freaked. According to the redheaded boy, Harry was his best friend, not Ginny's, and Harry ought to remember that. Then, when the dueling club had started in October, Ron had freaked again when Harry had spoken parceltongue. Ginny had been understanding. Hermione had been weird. She'd listened to Harry, and kissed his cheek. Ginny told him it was just a friendly gesture, although she had had steel in her eyes. Everyone had started to call Harry the 'heir of Slytherin'. After the attacks on Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, the whole of Hogwarts had been trying to solve the mystery. Even Malfoy was intrigued. About an hour before, two weeks after the first dueling club, Harry and Ginny had been sat together in the Gryffindor Common Room, just chatting.

They'd been talking about everything. Since Ron wouldn't let them near each other, they had precious little time to be friends, so everything just spilled out. Suddenly, Ginny had said that she knew he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. Harry had asked her how she knew it. Ginny breathed in. "I've been writing in a diary all this year and someone's been replying. Tom. Tom Riddle. He was a really good friend at first, but-" Then Ginny had stopped and her eyes had glassed over. Her voice had gone deep and scary. "Don't pry where it's not needed, Harry Potter." She'd then turned on her heel and walked out of the common room.

And that was what Harry was doing now. He was following her. She was a good friend. The previous week, when the dueling club had been going on, Harry had been rubbing her wrist. She'd confronted him, and, eventually, she'd found that his uncle had burned him badly in the summer. Ginny then found the other problems. Harry had thought that he'd be perceived as weak. Any chance they could, Harry and Ginny looked up spells to heal him. They knew it'd taken some practice before they worked, but they would eventually.

Harry rounded the corner as Ginny walked into the bathroom, that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been brewing Polyjuice Potion in - Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry heard her hiss. She hissed just like he had. Just like the voices in the walls he'd heard. _Rip. Tear. Kill. _Ginny didn't hiss rip, or tear, or kill. She simply hissed, "_Open_,". A tap turned. It shrunk into the ground, along with it's basin. A tunnel was left. Ginny slipped down it and Harry followed, petrified. Ginny slid out of the chamber and landed in debris. It was horrid. She marched for a few more minutes, before coming upon another door. "_Open_." she hissed. The door opened and Ginny walked through. Harry followed.

He watched, unable to move, as Ginny fought with whatever was possessing her. "Harry!" she said, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were no longer glassy. "Go! Go! Please..." she begged, and her eyes became glassy again.

Terrified, Harry saw a figure rise from the diary. "Well, well, well, Ginevra. Isn't this a surprise?" a voice said.

Ginny looked at Harry, horrified. He'd saved her, and if it wasn't for Fawkes, he'd be dead by now. "Harry!" she gasped. She crawled over to him and he pulled her close. Tom was gone. The basilisk was gone. No one else would be hurt. "This is all my fault." she whispered into his chest. "Does it hurt?" she asked, looking at his healed arm.

"Not a bit." he whispered. "Fawkes healed me." Ginny nodded and Harry pulled her to him.

"Thank God for Fawkes. We should send him flowers. Or whatever phoenix's like." Ginny added on second thought. Harry laughed. "Harry, I don't want to tell anyone." Ginny said softly.

"I agree." Harry said, smiling down at her. "Our secret?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Our secret." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ginny sat on Harry's knee and Harry kept her pulled close. "Let's go, Harry." Ginny said. "Reckon dueling club is finished?" she asked as they walked out. They'd left the common room at six. Harry looked at the watch he'd bought himself in Diagon Alley. It was half-nine.

"Yeah. It finished half an hour ago." Harry said. Ginny looked at Harry, biting her lip.

"It'll be fine, Gin. " he said to her. "We've been at the library, remember?" Ginny threw her arms around Harry. He held her tight.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered.

"You're welcome, Gin."

Harry and Ginny kept their secret between the two of them. They read up on spells and the like at the library. Ron still wasn't happy if Ginny came and sat with them in the Great Hall, so they kept the fact that they were friends a secret too. It had been October 31st when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and now it was December 6th. Harry found an order form in the common room for Blitz International - a popular store in Diagon Alley. It sold jewellery and trinkets. Hermione and Ron were at dueling club and Ginny was in her dorm.

Harry flipped through the order form, wondering what to get Ginny for Christmas. He came to stop at a page of charm bracelets. Harry looked at what they were, and decided to order one for Ginny, for Christmas. He picked a chain for the bracelet, before the charms. He saw a 'G', so he circled that. Then, he found a book, and that could represent the diary or the research they'd been doing. He then saw something that triggered a flashback.

_It'd been a couple of days earlier, and Harry and Ginny were behind a couple of trees at the lake, revising. "Oh my Godric!" Ginny gasped. Harry turned to her so quickly that his neck cracked. He massaged it as he continued to look at Ginny. "I found a four leaf clover!" she gasped. _

Harry grinned. She'd quickly become his best friend. A few weeks ago, she'd even let him brush her hair. He found a four leaf clover and a comb to add to Ginny's charms. That'd do. Every time they did something new he'd add to it.

"Hey." Ginny whispered to Harry. He was sat in the common room, reading up on the potion that Snape was going to make them do the next day. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know." Harry answered, looking up from the book.

"Oh." Ginny sat down next to Harry on the red sofa he was sat on. "What you doing?"

"Potions reading." Harry said, with a scowl.

"What would you like to do?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Library?" Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and Harry put the book down.

Hermione was looking for the book that the potion Snape had assigned was in, Potions and Elixirs: Grade 2. When she realised that it wasn't in the library, she growled and began to walk out. When she saw Harry, HER Harry, with Ginny Weasley, she stopped and watched them. Ginny, the man-stealing bitch, was giggling and Harry was smiling at her.

"Right, what shall we look up today, Mr Potter?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Erm, healing?" Ginny nodded, frowning.

"Harry, we can go to Madam Pomfrey, you know."

"No! No, Gin, please, you can help, can't you?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can."

Hermione seethed. Harry was going to _her _for help instead of Hermione, like he should. Hermione walked back over to the potions section and looked for a potion she'd found once called the Noxious Potion. It emitted a poisonous green gas which, in time, broke all the bones and deteriorated the organs in the body of the person who breathed it in. In Hermione's case, this would be Ginny.

Hermione found the Potions Dictionary. It listed all known potions in alphabetical order, their uses, then said which book they could be found in. Hermione opened the book at a random page. It was 'G'. Before Hermione could flip the page, she saw a potion that sounded perfect. 'Gregory's Unctuous Unction'. It caused the drinker to believe that whomever gave the potion to him or her was their best friend. Perfect, Hermione thought. If she gave that to Harry, he'd be _her_ best friend again, and, if she added a love potion to the mix, well. He'd be hers. Quickly finding the book she needed for Gregory's Unctuous Unction, Hermione then found which book she needed for the Noxious Potion.

She checked them out at Madam Pince's counter, then left, already plotting how she would get each potion to the drinkers.

A/N ~ Sorry it's short! Loads of love, TT xxx


End file.
